Kristin Washington
Name: Kristin Washington Gender: Female Age: Nineteen(19) Grade: Senior(12th) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Kristin is a competitive swimmer for Southridge, and she also is a lifeguard at the local YMCA. She spends a lot of her time studying marine biology, and she volunteers at the Highland Beach Aquarium. She is a member of the Gay-Straight Alliance, a member of the Will to Wait club, and is also a promoter of PETA. Appearance: Kristin is the type of girl that doesn't bother with making sure her hair is perfect in the morning or that she has make-up on to impress boys. With her face, she doesn't need to worry with it. This tanned, lithe brunette is lucky enough to possess a toned body and a face like a mermaid of myth. The girl's features are somewhat exotic, though this is partially because of her mother's Hawaiian heritage. She has a rounded, oval face, with plump pink lips, a long, albeit small nose, and an elongated forehead covered by her hair. Her eyes are dark and wide, expressive despite their color. They are almond-shaped and slightly slanted. She is proportioned like an Amazonian archer(though luckily both of her breasts are still intact), with long legs and arms framed with muscle. Her curves aren't overly exaggerated, especially with her tall frame of 6'. She weighs in at 157 lbs, though much of it is muscle mass. Framing her shoulders is a lengthy wreath of brown hair, usually flat and without conditioning; after all, it's rare that she hasn't been swimming before one sees her. Like much of the California locale, Kristin has a very laid back sense of style. She wears tank tops and shorts pretty much everywhere, and instead of opting for a bra and panties, it's usually a swimsuit underneath her clothes. Every now and again she goes surfing, so sometimes she can be seen with a wetsuit on and a lime green board under her arm. Most days she wears sandals, though occasionally she dresses up enough to wear a heel. Never bothering to keep her hair in a flashy do, the brunette finds it much easier to just put it into braids of a pony-tail than to bother with mousse and hairspray. Biography: '''Having spent the beginning years of her life in Honnolulu, it is no surprise that a young Kristin much prefers the sea to dry land. Her parents, Leia Maharoni and Greg Washington, have had her on boats since she could walk well enough, and she took to the water like some sort of tropical mermaid. Naturally, the brunette grew up with a taste for adventure and fun out on the water, which led her to pursue a career in marine biology. Animals, for Kristin, were very important, and eventually she became an activist for their rights and a vegetarian during her middle school years. Just before her freshman year of high school, the girl moved to Highland Beach, California, and there she became even more interested in marine sciences. A large aquarium open to the public caught her eye on the way to her new home in Oceanview Terrace, right on the beach. Fascinated, the Hawaiian American found out a perfect way for her to study what she wanted. She could volunteer at the aquarium. Her high school career up until senior shows a good, maybe above average student, though her high scores in science courses and skill in sports made her parents and teachers allow her to continue her efforts at the aquarium. She tries to keep her views on life positive at all times, especially when it comes to being friendless. She thinks of school as just something that she has to go through with to get on with her career, so she hasn't bothered with making very many friends, only knowing people as aquaintances. Not only can her family easily afford whatever they need(her father owns a chain of restaurants and her mother is a nurse), but she was allowed to spend the summers in Hawaii every year with extended family, the only friends she's ever truly had. Every bit of her life has been relatively perfect, and as such she chose to further lead a healthy lifestyle by going straight edge during her sophomore year of high school. Already a vegetarian like the rest of her household, she chose to go through life with no alcohol, no smoking, no drugs, no sex until she was married, and by personal preference, no swearing. This defining choice is looked upon positively by family members, though the student body at Southridge doesn't think she'll last that way for long. She really is a very nice girl, though she can be a bit naive sometimes as to how she comes off towards others, which is nonchalant about their existence. She hasn't had to experience how tough the real world is and how important having friends is, and funnily enough her parents have sheltered her from a lot of it. It's not like she's gone through terrible struggle. She doesn't have a care in the world, only sees an ocean full of opportunity in her future. '''Advantages: Not afraid to get down and dirty, Kristin is a good contender when it comes to survival and stamina on her own. She can hold her breath for a long time, and although she isn't the type, could beat up someone pretty easily if she wanted to. Luckily, she could use her beauty to her advantage to get boys to protect her, and she doesn't have any real friends to hold her back. One thing that may set her apart from the others is that she actually has a reason to keep on going in the competition. Her goals and aspirations may be enough to give her a drive to come out the survivor. Disadvantages: She is a very big pacifist, only willing to fight out of self-defense, though the entire situation could be viewed as an attack on her, which might change her mind. She has lead a pretty sheltered life, and SOTF is like throwing her into the real world and taking away everything she's ever thought. Her straight edge lifestyle will most likely end up being compromised for the sake of survival, tand if not, her distaste for combat and convention might just be her downfall. Designated Number: Female Student no. 10 The above biography is as written by Persephone.. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Whittling Knife Conclusions: Well, if this girl tries to swim away from the island, we'll just blow her up, so it really doesn't matter if she's a swimmer or not. I must admit it's rather refreshing to see a girl who isn't just some siren using her looks and sex appeal to lure men to their doom. I was starting to wonder just how far America had sunk morally. She's still moderately attractive though, so I suppose she might be able to get some protection and draw in decent ratings. If she actually starts to fight, she could have a good chance at surviving this. I guess we'll have to wait and see. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Viktor Kurchatov Collected Weapons: Whittling Knife (issued weapon) Allies: Technically none, although it appeared she was going to align herself with Terrie Brightwell, Ianto Murphy, Serenity Halos, Brad Kavanagh, Will Sigurbjornsson and Christian Rydell immediately before she was killed. Enemies: Technically none. Mid-Game Evaluation: Kristin woke up somewhere in the deep, dark jungle and, after taking several moments to come to her senses, headed off to begin her game. Soon enough, she arrived at the cottage, where a rather lare group consisting of Kallie Majors, Darnell Butler, Guy Rapide, Matt Wittany and Ken Lawson were huddled together inside. Kristin quickly paired up with the group, but it seemed as though it wasn't meant to be. Ken managed to rattle the group with his words about lies, deceit and distrust, and it wasn't long before Kallie and Matt vanished, leaving the others to turn on one another. Eventually the paranoia did sit in, and the group dissolved. Realizing that relying on those people was hopeless, Kristin too set out into the jungle. She wandered alone for nearly an entire day, and the paranoia created by SOTF finally started to catch up to her. Kristin started entertaining thoughts on whether or not to play the game, although it was morally wrong to do so. She had nearly decided that playing was better than sitting around and waiting to die when she stumbled upon a rather large group at the hollow tree. One of her teammates from the swim team, Terrie Brightwell was there along with the class vice-president Ianto Murphy. The two seemed to be patching up a number of wounded people, including Serenity Halos and Christian Rydell. Thoughts of playing the game quickly faded out of Kristin's mind and she decided she'd help by patching up Serenity. She would never get the chance. Instead, Viktor Kurchatov came tumbling out of the woodwork and automatically assumed she was playing, so shot her on the spot. Post-Game Evaluation: Ironically enough, if Kristin had played the game, she probably would've lived a lot longer instead of being gunned down while trying to help some whiney cheerleader. Memorable Quotes: My whole life, I've worked toward my own goals. I've missed out on friends, relationships, all the so-called "fun" things throughout high school... because I wanted to realize my own ambitions. And now, that man, that "Danya", as he calls himself, he's threatening to take my dreams away from me... and I can't let that happen. I want it far too much. I can't let myself die here. Even if... even if it means going through other people to stay alive. - Kristin's an ambitious person by nature. Even in something as terrible as SOTF, she keeps her goals and hopes for the future in mind and uses them as motivation to continue onward. Other/Trivia *According to Persephone., Kristin was supposed to be a player, and was going to snap shortly after leaving the cottage. However, when Ivye Dewley -- a character he'd found himself far more attached to -- was rolled, Kristin quickly took her place in the line of fire, and thusly never became a villain. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kristin, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Sort of Spell V3: *Start - G07 *Lost Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kristin Washington. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students